


Come Over For Confessions!

by World_From_My_Reach (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: ClearNightShipping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, My first time writing these characters, YugoSere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/World_From_My_Reach
Summary: “Okay, look, I’m going to call her and have her come over here.”“What!? Rin-Rin!! Don’t-”“It’s too late, Yugo. She’s coming over here.”In which Rin tries to help Yugo confess his love to Serena.
Relationships: Rin & Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh), Serena/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 1





	Come Over For Confessions!

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first time writing for these characters so hopefully it isn't bad or out of character! I did try here.

Yugo often talks about Serena, _a lot. _So much so that Rin would hear him in his room, talking to himself about her. Rin knew Yugo had feelings for Serena. It made so much sense.

“Ugh, Just ask her out already, Yugo. She probably feels the same way about you,” The teal haired female was slowly becoming irritated by Yugo’s constant talk about Serena. Jealous? No, of course not. At least, she shouldn’t be. She was happy that Yugo was falling for something. 

“Hugh, You know it’s not that easy, Rin-Rin!” The Blue-yellow-haired teen hastily snapped back at her, “What if she doesn’t like me!?”

“You won’t know for sure unless you try.”

“But what if she says no!? What if she really hates me!?”

Rin closed her eyes and gave a deep, pity sigh.

“Okay, look, I’m going to call her and have her come over here.”

“What!? Rin-Rin!! Don’t—”

She took out her phone, as she strolled to the kitchen. She had already made the call.

“It’s too late, Yugo. She’s coming over here."

* * *

Only an hour later, the two teens heard a knock at the door. Yugo had a feeling of who that might be, fearing for the worse that has yet to come. Rin has already made some food for the two as they waited, so Yugo was fully

“That must be Serena, Yugo.” As on cue, the young teal-haired got off the couch and made her way over to the door, just in the next room. 

Yugo heard it, them. Greeting each other in the next room.

“Welcome over, Serena!”

“Thank you, Rin. I appreciate it."

_ ‘Oh, no, It’s Serena! This is really happening!’ _

“Yugo, come here!”

Rin called to Yugo from the doorway.

The end of Yugo’s lips curl frown and Jerked. He nervously got up and made his way into the next room, towards Rin and Serena.

“Oh, hey, Yugo. long time no see. How are you?” The end of her curls into a soft smile as she greeted him.

He started to be lofty, his cheeks stained with a bright red. As he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks, _ ‘That smile.’ _

Serena’s lips curled into a frown at that._ ‘I hate that look on his face!’ _

Rin nudged Yugo 

“I’m, uh... Good, thanks for asking!!” 

“Well, I have to go.”

“Huh? Where are you going?” Asked the purple-haired female. 

“I forgot I needed to do some shopping for food!” Rin smiled and made her way out the door.

Serena raised an eye-brow this, being skeptical of this.

He froze,_ 'Rin-Rin, don't leave me alone!'_

“Hey, stop giving me that look!'

Yugo blinked being taken out of his dazed once more by the female's shout. He closed his eyes, hoisted his hand up to his hand to the back of his hand; rubbing his hand on the back of his hand. Laughing nervously. 

you want to


End file.
